High School Love Story
by 13ismynumber
Summary: Being best friends with you has its ups and downs...but you know what? It was all worth it. Why? Because I know I can love you from afar and see you become happy with the woman you really love.


**Hello. I'm back. I have inspiration...i hope you like this oneshot.**

* * *

**"High School Love Story: Perfect"**

_'Tinkerbell'_

By:

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

This is the day that I've been waiting for all my life.

He's my best friend. I have seen him in pain and in happiness. And now, I can say that he will be happy all his life. Another chapter unfolds for us. And I am sure that through those years that I have been with him, I have seen him become somebody else and return to who he really is. I have seen him through those years in High School, and I do not regret ever meeting him. And no matter what the future may hold, I will always be his perfect best friend. And that I will treasure in my heart…forever.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

_'I will wait forever just to know you're mine.'_

* * *

She was a new student during our First Year High School. She was a year old younger than me and he was a year old older than me. Odd, huh? But we were in the same level.

He was a jock and she was a cheerleader. They were so perfect for each other. While me? I'm the smart girl. One of those girls who knows everything…and yet they became my best friends.

Mikan came from an average family. But she studied with us, the rich snobby kids, in a private school because of her smarts. She was beyond ordinary which caught Natsume's eye. And me? I was the Best friend of Nat…and she was my first best girl friend.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

_'You called me up and told me about the person you love and how perfect she is. Then there was silence. I was trying to stop my tears from falling and my voice from breaking, 'til I managed to utter the most difficult reply,_

_"I'm happy for you."_

* * *

We finished our First year. It was summer and the two were madly in love. And I was the perfect best friend for both of them. They loved each other. They needed each other. No one can take them away from each other. He can't live with her. She was his life. Me? I was just his best friend.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

_'School is still the same…there's still that one guy you get up and go to school for in the morning. The one with the mysterious confidence that every girl falls for. Those years of school wouldn't have been the same without him. I wouldn't have been the same without him.'_

* * *

School was coming near again. And everyone was excited. We were all entering High School. Maybe, I was hoping, I could finally move on. Maybe I can finally let him go.

I was sitting home watching t.v. when I felt my phone vibrate. And then I felt my heart leap. I never expected him to text me at this hour. It was early in the morning. Usually he was asleep. But this was really something for me.

_'Hey, can we talk?'_ I read. I smiled. And as if by reflex, I got the phone and started dialling the number I knew by heart. Somehow, through those years we've been best friend I memorized it. He picked up. And I said, "Hey, Nat. What's up?"

He was silent for awhile. I knew something was wrong. Deep down, I knew. He's my best friend. I know him that well. "She's not answering my calls or my texts."

So…it was her. He has problem with her. As I have been with her for a year now. I know her this well. I know that she will not intentionally disappear without telling Nat. and I know she will not just disappear without telling him without a valid reason. This is why he needs help. He needed _my_ help.

"Well," I started, trying to find a reason to cover her up although we both knew what was really going on. "Maybe she just left her phone somewhere. I mean why would she ignore you? You're her boyfriend."

"Maybe because she knew I was transferring." He said hopelessly. I know he was starting to break. And I can't help him stop it from breaking.

I closed my eyes for a while. "What did she say when you said that?" I whispered through the phone.

"She asked why. I told her because I could get in the best team in Japan in that new school because I'm good at basketball or at least that's what my mom told me." He explained in a soft voice. I never heard him this way.

"Well. Don't worry, Nat. I'm sure she's just somewhere and left her cell somewhere again like the last time. Okay?" I assured him although I know he's not going to buy it. But somehow, I was hoping he'll play dumb and play along.

"Sure." He said with that same soft voice. This is when I knew he wasn't buying it…but at least I tried. Through the night I tried everything. I tried telling jokes and even telling him stories of our past. But it was useless. He was thinking of her…only her. And even if it hurts a lot, I still tried. I will never give up on him. I love him that much, you could say.

Ever since that night, I would stay up late at night talking to him. He told me they used to talk like this 'til morning. So, eventually, I was replacing her for a while. Why was I doing this? It's because he's my best friend. It's because I'm in love with him. But he never knew that.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

_'It's hard to wait around for something that you know will never happen, but it's hard to stop when you know it's everything you've always wanted.'_

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon. I was reading a book. Relaxing, enjoying my cup of coffee. But I felt my phone vibrate. I flipped it open and read.

_'Call me now, please.'_

He said please. Something was surely wrong. He was never that nice. He will only say that if it was really, really important. And again, it happened. I got the phone as fast as I can and dialled the same number I always dialled these past nights. He answered. But this time, his voice was different. It felt like a lump was stuck in his throat. I panicked. I knew this wasn't good.

"What's wrong, Nat? Did something happen?" I asked worriedly. There was silence. He cleared his throat and said, "She said stop."

My world stopped. I knew it. It's over between them. Is this my hope? No. This is where the bitter part starts to hurt even more. Why? Because the pain I feel everytime I see him happy with her and not with me…will hurt even more. Because in this situation, I see that he has only eyes for her…no one else.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly.

"She said, stop. I asked why and she just said stop." He breathed. "It's over, Sumire. It's over."

He cried.

For the first time, _Natsume Hyuuga cried._ And the sad thing is…it's not for me and yet I'm the one who he is talking to. My heart sunk. I have been this way…my heart sinks then it breaks. When a mirror breaks anybody can hear it. But when a heart breaks, even if your heart shouts in sorrow no one can hear it. Even if it weeps endlessly no one can see it. And the hard part is, on the outside you're smiling even if inside you're breaking.

I comforted him. I was the only one he can hold on to. And right now, I have to be strong for both of us. I'm in pain. I can't bear to hear him cry…he deserves better. He deserves to be happy. I deserve to be happy with him. But I forgot something very important—she is his life. He needs her…and I have to accept that fact. Facts are facts, I can't change that.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

_'I care for you but I can't show it. I always miss you but you don't know it. You're in love with someone else and I have accepted it. I've fallen for you and I just can't help it.'_

* * *

The next day, I called her up. This is the only thing I can do for him. I needed answers. And she can answer them. She's the only one who knows.

She answered right away. I took a deep breath, blinked a few times then swallowed the lump on my throat that was there stopping me. I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect.

"Hey, Mikan." I started. The lump in my throat is still there.

"Hey, permy." Oh that nickname. It never got old, did it?

"We need to talk." I said with no hesitation. I knew she knows what I meant. She's not that dense.

"I know. I knew you were going to call me sooner or later." She said in a guilty voice.

Why was I doing this? I shouldn't interfere. But…I can't see him like this. I can't watch him drown in sorrow. I can't see him become like me…drowning alone where no one can hear cause I can hear him. I'm here for him.

He loves her. And she loves him. I know it…I just do. And I will bring them back together. In promised myself that.

"Why?" I said. That's the only thing I could say.

"Because I'm not perfect, Sumire." She said. She called me by my name. It only means she's really serious. I heard her cry over the phone. I didn't say anything. I just wanted her to continue. "I can't take it. I saw him. He was with this girl that his parents introduced to him. She was perfect. She deserves him. And we both know that. I know it was wrong to follow him…but I couldn't take it. I knew what was going on. Deep inside me, I knew. I'm not perfect."

"Who cares about that girl?" I paused. "He's faithful to you. He doesn't even care what other people think of you. Because to him, what matters is you and not the issue." I said in somewhat sounded like an angry voice.

She wept some more. "I love him more than anything. But…the only reason he was really transferring was because his mom wants him to. His mom talked to me. And she said the most painful thing._ 'Natsume has a fiancé.' _At first, I didn't believe her…but…I saw it with my own to eyes, Sumire! And it hurts!"

"Look, I know it does but…couldn't you fight for your love? He loves you! You're his life!" I reasoned. I needed to fix them…I need to bring them back together.

"He never knew his mom talked to me. I kept it to myself." She said. This is the Mikan I knew. She will never do something this reckless without a reason.

"Why? He needed to know."

"And what? Shout at his mom!? It will only make matters worst." She cleared her throat. I knew she was holding her tears back when she said with courage, "its better this way. At least I could see him from a far."

"What? Better this way? Mikan, he's miserable." I hissed. I was pacing back and forth in my room. I was tired. I was tired of convincing her. Will this ever end? I asked myself.

"I'm miserable too. But I know what his mom can do. She can take him away…very far away from me. Where I can't follow. Sumire, I can't take that. I would rather see him from a far…love him from a far. Rather than not seeing him at all." She started to cry again.

I understood. She wanted him to be happy…at some point although she suffers. She wanted him to move on and not be away from me and his friends. She wanted him to stay somewhere near to all of us. She wanted to ease the pain somehow. She loved him that much. She wanted him to not suffer of what his mom can do because of her. She was willing to sacrifice for him.

"Do you still love him as much as you did the first time? Even if, you know he knew that he had a fiancé and never told you?" I asked holding back the tears that was in my eye. The lump in my throat was aching to be out. _It was easy to ask…but was I willing to hear the answer?_

"I love him so much. But I want him to be happy where he belongs. I don't belong in his world. I love him so, so much that I am willing to let him go." She paused to swallow. "Do me a favour. I would really appreciate it if you could…be his fiancé instead. I know I asked too much but…_if it's not gonna be me. It has to be you._"

Then I hung up.

I wept…I love Natsume but…I finally knew that Mikan deserves him more than I do. And it hurts. It hurts so much…My heart sunk and now it breaks. It broke before and as I realize these things, those pieces felt like they were stepped on until they were impossible to put back together.

Right now, I don't really know. Should I really be engaged to him and take him? This is what I wanted all my life and she asked me. This is my chance. But an ache was felt in my heart. And I knew…I knew a question was shot in my heart.

_'Will I be doing the right thing?'_

I have felt my cell vibrated a lot but I never even glanced at it nor do I plan on actually checking the texts. I haven't gotten out of my room ever since that call ended. Then out of the blue my phone rang. I got up and answered it in a husky voice.

"Sumire? What's wrong? What's up with your voice?"

It was _him_.

_'Natsume…'_ I thought.

I swallowed the lump in my thoat, trying to hide the voice that became husky of crying and said, "Nothing."

There was silence.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I was unable to speak. But somehow, I managed to utter, "Mm-hhm."

I knew right then and there that I needed to end this. I needed to finally do what I can. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be loved. And my heart deserves to be healed. I have my chance right in front of me, I'm never let it pass me by now.

"Let's meet up. I'll be waiting at our favourite coffee shop tomorrow at 9a.m." I said hastily. I didn't wait for him to answer so, I hung up. I know he'll be coming. He can never turn me down. I'm his best friend.

A small smile crawled into my face. I'm doing the right thing. I know I am.

* * *

**13ismynumber**

_'You'll never fall out of love with someone unless you fall in love with someone else.'_

* * *

I was sitting there drinking non-stop of my coffee. It was 2 minute before 9. Natsume was always on time.

**8:59**

I took a sip again and placed it on the table. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. _This is it_. I closed my eyes for a moment and took everything in.

**9:00**

I opened my eyes. I saw him heading my table near the window. He waved. Girls looked at him then at the direction he was waving. It was always like this. After that, girls will turn to green eyed monsters. I was used to it. I like that feeling…the feeling of being envied.

"Hey, Nat." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Sumire. What's up?" He smiled back. Although I knew deep inside he was broken I still said that I wouldn't question it to myself.

This is my chance. I can heal that broken heart that had been aching for so many times. I can finally stop weeping inside and smiling on the outside. I can finally stop lying to myself that I am happy for them even though most of those times, I am not. He'll be happy. I'll be happy too. We deserve to be happy. I can finally be happy. _No more tears. No more disappointments. No more illusions. Because this is my time, my turn._

_**'Natsume, I love you so much.'**_

* * *

**13ismynumber**

_'Guys are like stars. There are so many of them but only one can make your dreams come true.'_

* * *

Church bells where heard. I am walking in the isle. People were here already. They looked at me. Some were from our High School. I knew them all. And now they are here to witness the greatest day of my life.

I stood beside Natsume. I smiled at him. I memorized everything in his face. Tears were in my eyes but I stopped them from falling. I hugged him tight. Tears finally fell. I couldn't hold them back.

"I love you, Natsume." I said against his shoulder. I hugged him tighter and so did he. "I love you so much." I said again with a small smile on my face.

"I love you, too, Sumire." He answered back with that irresistible smirk that I felt crawl up against my shoulder. Some things never changed, I guess.

"I love you, Natsume. That's never going to change." I swallowed the lump that had been there every time I cry over him. I wiped my tears and smiled again. I held my breath for a moment then finally said in a tone that was new to my ears, "And now I'm ready. _I'm letting you go_."

Then she came…she came just like in our first day of High School. She came and brought sunshine in his life. And through those years, I knew deep down that he deserves her. And this time, I will not lie. I am happy for them. And I am no longer hiding the real emotions I have. I smiled a true smile that came from my now healed heart.

I am happy. I deserve to be happy. I finally had my heart healed. And now that I finally let Him go, I can finally love again.

I was his little bestie through those years in High School. I'm his best woman in his wedding. And now, I'm the lady who witnessed his life through the years. I'm his best friend. And no one can take that away from me. Because he gave me that and I will hold it in my heart forever because…_**I'm his perfect best friend.**_

* * *

**13ISMYNUMBER**

_'Someday, you'll find your own Peter Pan. A guy who would take care and fly with you against the wind, but then you would notice that his heart still belongs to Wendy._

_-Tinkerbell'_

* * *

I know i haven't updated my old story but...i had inspiration. I wrote this for two hours. i hope you appreciated this. this is mostly a real story. i experienced it. I'm Sumire here. anyway, please review:D

**Stay Safe.:)**

* * *


End file.
